Une passion de Cœur
by kaenSuzaku
Summary: Alors que le colonel Roy Mustang a rendez-vous à un récital amateur avec l'une de ses conquêtes, il découvre que la plus grande fierté de la troupe est en réalité son lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, qui est, en plus de cela, l'amie dont sa conquête n'arrête pas de parler. Interdit, il s'enfuit de la salle prétextant un soudain mal, trop tard : il a croisé son regard.
1. Découverte

**Je poste enfin ma première fiction ici ! Autant vous dire que ça fait un moment que j'écris des fictions et je n'ai jamais eu encore le courage de les poster ici, et aujourd'hui, et ben, c'est fait ! Pour moi ce site était réservé à ceux ayant un très bon niveau d'écriture (que je n'ai pas encore) donc je n'osai pas trop m'en approcher avec mes ridicules morceaux de textes à l'eau de rose… (Faudrait que j'arrête de parler de moi a la négative, ils vont pas vouloir lire mon texte…)**

**Autrement ce premier chapitre fait un peu plus de 1500 mots, c'est court, trop court, mais je vous laisse avec.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Les seules choses m'appartenant dans ce récit sont Louisane, un OC et le scénario. Le reste sont des créations d'Hiromu Arakawa (et malheureusement je ne détiens pas cet adorable Roy)…**

**\/\/\/**

L'alchimiste de flamme s'engouffra dans le petit bâtiment surchauffé, emportant à ses côtés un léger courant d'air froid. Il se dirigea vers la réception, accordant un sourire à la jeune femme rousse s'occupant de l'accueil.

\- Bonsoir. C'est bien ici qu'à lieu le récital de la troupe Soliana ?

La rousse acquiesça, répondant à son tour par un sourire charmeur.

\- Oui. Les places sont à 5 euros par personnes.

Roy Mustang fouilla sa sacoche, en sortant un petit porte feuille en cuir et régla la somme avant de saisir le billet qu'elle lui tendait et de s'échapper vers la salle de spectacle pour retrouver sa compagne du jour, Louisane. Il fouilla la grande salle du regard, cherchant sa chevelure noir cendrée ou son sourire d'ange mais elle ne semblait pas se démarquer beaucoup dans cette salle vaste et remplie d'hommes et de femmes gracieux et bien habillés. Le brun s'avança donc dans les quelques rangs à la recherche de sa «conquête», ne sachant plus trop pourquoi il faisait ça. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais lui ? Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres avec qui il avait passé du bon temps, elle était différente mais il ne savait pas si cela pourrait marcher vraiment entre eux. Il pensait toujours à cette autre femme, et continuait à la voir ainsi toute la semaine même si c'était dans le cadre du travail. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il pourrait enfin être sérieux avec quelqu'un et ce serait elle.

Il la repéra enfin dans sa robe de satin vert et alla la rejoindre pour s'assoir à ses côtés, un large sourire fendant ses deux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Louise'. Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ?

Elle fit non de la tête et se rehaussa pour l'embrasser.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je viens juste d'arriver. Je suis contente que tu sois venu !

Il l'observa un peu plus. Elle était adorable à bien des aspects.

Contrairement à une certaine lieutenante. Il releva la comparaison en étouffant un rire et repris sa contemplation.

La jeune femme avait noué ses cheveux brun d'un bandeau vert assorti à sa robe et ses mèches rebelles encadraient son visage en retombant en cascades ondulées sur ses épaules et son dos nu, lui donnant un air angélique.  
Elle souriait, lui parlait d'une voix douce et tout à fait agréable, était aux yeux de Roy, l'incarnation parfaite du mot mignonne.

À un tout autre aspect, elle restait adorable, son corps était une œuvre d'art. Elle possédait un corps de rêve, une taille de guêpe qui faisait de nombreuses envieuses, une peau blanche et de magnifiques jambes d'antilopes, longues et fines, et enfin cette poitrine obnubilante qui donnait envie de croquer dedans à tout homme digne de ce nom.

_Jolie._ C'était ce qu'il pensait d'elle, pourtant ce n'était pas encore ça.

À contempler ainsi la personne à ses côtés, l'alchimiste avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de concert et que celle si n'était pas vraiment banale. Elle était grande est vaste, prête à accueillir plus d'une centaines de personnes. Pour une simple salle d'association ce n'était pas rien. Les murs étaient couverts de tissus blanc et des imitations de statues grecques étaient dispersées par-ci par-là le long de la salle.  
Au fond, la scène, juste plus haute qu'un simple promontoire que l'on mettait dans les anciennes salles de classes. Elle était encore cachée par de lourds draps rouges imitant le velours.

\- C'est la salle réservée à Soliana dans cette ville. C'est aussi ici que nous faisons toutes nos répétitions, l'informa Louisane.

En temps normal, la brune aurait dû faire partie du récital puisqu'elle faisait elle même partie de la troupe mais vu qu'elle n'avait travaillé aucune chanson assez bien pour participer, elle avait préféré se contenter de venir en spectatrice et invita Roy.

\- Mon amie passera à la fin, c'est la fierté de notre troupe, en plus d'être belle, elle a une voix divine et que l'on oublie pas facilement ! Je suis sûre que tu l'adoreras !

Le brun sourit. Depuis qu'il connaissait Louisane, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de cette femme blonde qu'elle considérait comme une meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont on parlait lorsqu'on était en compagnie galante, mais cela rajoutait encore un peu de charme à cette jeune fleuriste.

\- Ah ! Mais ne l'apprécie pas trop non plus, tu n'as pas intérêt a me quitter pour elle !

L'alchimiste du feu explosa de rire devant la petite moue inquiète de sa partenaire. Pour l'instant, excepté sa subordonnée, la jeune femme n'avait aucune rivale. Et c'était pas cette femme sortie de nulle part qui, même si elle chantait merveilleusement bien, allait la dépasser. Tout du moins il le pensait.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te lâcher juste parce que ton amie chante bien et est jolie ? Si ça peux te rassurer tu es aussi très belle !  
\- Oui mais Riza-chan l'est trente fois plus ! Enfin tu verras.

_Riza ? Sa Riza ? Le lieutenant froid et dur de l'armée de Central ?_ Un petit moment, il s'imagina sa subordonnée entrain de chanter et ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait beau être une très belle femme, elle restait trop froide pour chanter et ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Elle préférait les armes. Roy en conclut donc que cette chanteuse à la voix de cristal et sa Riza n'avaient de commun que le nom et la couleur des cheveux.

* * *

Le récital avait commencé depuis une bonne heure et touchait à sa fin. Pour une troupe d'amateurs, Roy les avait tous trouvé très bons et aucun d'eux n'avaient été désagréable à ses oreilles. De nombreux duos étaient passés, sur différents styles de musiques, certains dansaient, d'autres chantaient et quelques uns, plus rares, s'occupaient des deux en même temps, rendant le spectacle plus qu'époustouflant.

La musique s'arrêta et le duo de danseur actuel se sépara, partant chacun de son côté, rentrant dans une zone invisible aux spectateurs, les coulisses.  
Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année annonça la fin du spectacle avec leur plus grande réussite, un duo de chant et de danse, une chanson interprétée par leurs deux plus grandes fiertés. La présentatrice s'en alla sans les présenter puis la lumière changea.

Louisane n'avait plus aucune patience, pressée de voir l'œuvre de son amie. Deux danseurs rentrèrent, une femme et un homme, vêtus de tenues de plumes assorties, la femme en blanc et l'homme en noir. Ils avançaient à pas lents, au rythme de la musique et la femme commença son chant. Une voix pure et remplie de chaleur, bien plus belle que toutes les autres qui avaient pût résonner dans cette salle.

Et cette voix ne parut pas inconnue aux oreilles du colonel Mustang.

Il rouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pourtant pas apercevoir ce visage si fin qu'il redoutait. Celle qui chantait d'une voix cristalline et l'amie de sa compagne se tenait debout sur la scène, effectuant de lents et pourtant gracieux mouvements de danse tout en chantant. Il la reconnu. Riza Hawkeye. Son cœur manqua un bon et il se leva, prétextant un soudain mal. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, avec la grâce d'un ange et la beauté qu'il ne lui avait jamais trouvé lorsqu'elle portait l'uniforme et pourtant était telle l'apparition du diable dans le cœur de Roy.  
La danseuse effectua un nouveau mouvement et eut l'occasion d'observer les spectateurs. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, debout, alors qu'il s'attelait à sortir de la salle, elle croisa son regard sombre et se figea, sa voix n'obéissant plus et elle, incapable de faire un geste de plus. Et ce pendant deux secondes. C'était déjà trop. Elle reprit sa danse ignorant sa faute et ne montrant plus qu'une façade neutre et froide malgré les bons furieux de son cœur. Son chant ne diffusait plus cette chaleur et était à présent impassible. Il l'avait vue.

* * *

Estimant que son cœur avait fait des bons de trop, Roy était allé se réfugier aux sanitaires, certainement pas prêt d'en sortir. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, se demandant encore comment il pourrait ensuite réagir face à sa copine. Il avait minablement fuit devant Riza Hawkeye, sa lieutenante. Et pire encore celle ci avait croisé son regard, lui faisant comprendre par ses deux secondes de silence qu'elle l'avait clairement vu.

Il repensa plus en détails à ces événements. Il avait vu sa subordonnée, réputée pour sa froideur et sa droiture exemplaire, chanter sur scène ! Et il devait bien avouer que ça ne lui avait pas été désagréable du tout, bien au contraire. Il avait eu l'impression de voir un ange. _Magnifique_, songea-t-il, oubliant complètement la pauvre Louisane qui devait pourtant se faire un sang d'encre.

Le problème était là : auprès de Louisane. Riza était sa meilleur amie et comptait beaucoup dans son cœur, tout comme Roy comptait, ça, il l'avait bien compris et n'avait pas envie que Riza le voit avec sa conquête (qui était l'une de ses amie) tout comme il n'avait pas envie que sa conquête l'aperçoive troublé face à une Riza qu'il n'était pas censé connaître avant aujourd'hui !

/\/\/\

**Et bien j'aurais mis du temps avant de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site, mais bon j'ai réussi et c'est l'essentiel !**

**Avez-vous apprécié le personnage de Louisane ? Elle a beau être la rivale de Riza j'aimerais bien que les lecteurs l'apprécient autant que moi, c'est un personnage qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Elle vous parait sans doute toute timide et gentille ? Au début je voulais qu'elle soit une femme pleine d'énergie qui rit tout le temps pour un rien… il faut croire que je me suis trompée quelque part xD…**

**Que va faire Roy ? Riza va-t-elle le tuer ?**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : s'il vous plait, donnez moi des REEVIEEEWWS *yeux de chien battus* !**


	2. Rivalité rime avec Amitié… ?

**Une passion de Cœur - Chapitre 2 : Rivalité rime avec amitié ?**

Roy entendait son chant passer en boucle dans sa tête. Sa voix cristalline le faisant accéder à un paradis où ses soucis actuels n'avaient plus d'importance. Il regrettait presque de ne pas être resté.

Enfin calmé, Roy se décida de sortir des sanitaires pour homme qu'il avait occupé bien trop longtemps. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il dirait aux deux femmes mais il valait sans doute mieux pour lui de rester naturel.

Et d'espérer que Riza ne soit pas jalouse de sa relation.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Sa subordonnée n'avait sans doute jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour le brun, à son grand malheur. Et puis si elle l'avait aimé, sans doute n'aurait il pas eu toutes ses relations diverses.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, repoussant ses mèches rebelles vers l'arrière, signe qu'il fallait passer à autre chose et poussa la porte des sanitaires, sortant.

Le spectacle semblait s'être finit depuis déjà quelques minutes puisqu'une bonne partie des spectateurs étaient déjà dehors à partager leur avis en fumant une cigarette. Le brun se demanda un instant si sa copine l'avait attendu, puis, ne la trouvant pas dehors, jugea bon de la chercher dans la salle même. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la repérer, vêtue élégamment comme elle l'était, mais elle n'était pas seule. Le colonel ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre qui était cette personne avec qui Louisane parlait. Il l'avait même compris dès qu'il avait vu cette chevelure blonde qui ondulait légèrement. Son cœur se serra et il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible pour aller saluer les deux femmes. La première à le repérer fut la blonde, qui ne fit pour signe qu'un simple sourire. La brune, à son tour, suivant le regard de son amie, aperçu Roy vers lequel elle se dirigea, d'un pas vif. Elle s'enquit de sa santé mais il écarta toute ses inquiétudes d'un geste de main. Il allait parfaitement bien. Riza sourit à nouveau. Prête à sortir l'une de ses répliques cynique.

\- Je ne savais pas que le fameux petit copain dont n'arrêtait pas de me parler Louisane était mon colonel ! ironisa-t-elle. Elle m'avait parlé d'un homme absolument génial… je suis un peu déçue là…

Roy grimaça. Alors elle voulait s'orienter dans ce chemin ? Très bien. Il repassa vite fait sa grimace, la transformant en un sourire narquois dont il avait le secret.

\- Et moi alors ! Combien imaginez-vous que je le sois, à découvrir que cette femme dont on m'avait dit «la beauté et la voix surpasse tout» est en réalité mon premier lieutenant ?

Riza s'apprêtait à se défendre mais en fut empêchée par Louisane qui nesuivait plus le fil de la conversation.

\- Attends… Riza-chan, tu connais Roy ? Et toi Roy, tu l'as appelée mon lieutenant… tu veux dire que… ?

Le regard de la jeune femme s'hasardait à passer de Roy à Riza, ne sachant plus qui il fallait regarder.

Roy fit un sourire tendre.

\- Exact, je connais bien cette femme vu qu'elle travaille à mon service dans l'armée.

\- Je suis le premier lieutenant du colonel Mustang. Il est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon métier. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Alors vous vous connaissiez déjà !

Contrairement à toute attentes, la jeune femme explosa de rire d'une manière peu gracieuse.

\- Voilà qui me simplifie la tâche et qui soude un peu plus, par la même occasion, notre petit groupe !

Roy et Riza se regardèrent quelques secondes et ne mirent pas longtemps pour rejoindre leur amie dans son fou rire.

\- Sauf votre respect mon colonel, si vous aviez vu la tête que vous tiriez ! s'exclama Riza, ayant mal aux abdos à force de rire.

Le colonel en question ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son lieutenant : il avait tellement rit qu'il en subissait les conséquences, un affreux point de côté le tenait, si bien qu'il avait presque jugé utile de se saisir le ventre dans les mains !

Tentant péniblement de se calmer, la jeune Hawkeye mit fin au fou rire collectif avec une simple question.

\- Le spectacle vous a plu ?

Elle s'adressait principalement à Roy, qui lui n'était pas un habitué. Mais la question était aussi valable pour Louisane, vu que celle ci n'avait pas encore vu leur chorégraphie avant ce soir.

\- Ton duo avec Kain était magnifique ! Tu m'avais caché que tu danserais !

\- Ben, à l'origine, j'étais censée danser une fois avec Kain et après chanter toute seule, et puis finalement Maria a décidé qu'on s'en sortait pas trop mal et a essayé de combiner les deux avec une autre chanson. Et là, tout le monde était content.

L'alchimiste regardait d'un air un peu absent les deux jeunes femmes qui discutait. Il ne suivait plus trop la conversation. Et puis qui était ce Kain et cette Maria dont elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler ?

Il s'apprêtaient à abandonner complètement le fil lorsqu'une phrase attira son attention, pour ne pas dire sa jalousie.

\- Au fait, comment ça se passe, entre toi et Kain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ?

Le regard de la jeune fille brune était malicieux, emplie de sous-entendus non dissimulés. Riza haussa les épaules, frôlant l'indifférence.

\- Bof. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais en vue de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah, les joyeux moments de supplices que lui faisait subir son amie. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour parler d'amour à la jeune femme : celle ci était à présent tiraillée entre deux formes d'amour. La sniper laissa couler son regard vers son supérieur qui semblait trop fortement intéressé par la conversation. _Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout._ Il avait déjà une petite amie, en plus celle ci était sa meilleure amie.

Riza rougit, détournant vivement le regard. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi de tout les hommes qu'il y avait à Central, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit de ce Casanova dont elle tombe amoureuse ?

Elle avait l'impression de n'être que l'une de ses filles qui, avec un peu de chance, finissait dans le lit de Roy pendant la durée trop courte d'une nuit et ressortait de sa vie aussitôt. Qu'étaient les sentiments dans tout cela ?

\- Tu m'as aussi dit que ce n'était pas réciproque et que tu t'apprêtais à abandonner, lui rappela son amie.

Riza resta neutre. Ça elle savait le faire, mais dans ce genre de situation, la tâche n'était que plus difficile. Que fallait-il faire ou bien dire ? Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce genre de chose devant Roy mais ne se sentait pas mentir à Louisane…

Qui avait dit que les amis étaient là pour vous aider ? Elle avait plus l'impression de se faire enfoncer à grands coups de marteaux. D'ailleurs sa tête commençait à lui être vraiment douloureuse, signe de fatigue, sans doute.

\- Aie… gémit-elle tout bas, portant une main à l'endroit de sa tete lui étant douloureux, maudissant sa trop soudaine migraine.

_Comme si ça aller y changer quelque chose, de geindre._

La blonde retira sa main, regrettant de s'être plaint tout au tout fort. Connaissant son colonel, il allait s'en faire pour un rien. Elle le regarda un instant puis son regard se dirigea vers une personne qui arrivait par derrière lui. Son pot de colle.

_Oh non, il ne manquait plus que lui pour pourrir un peu plus ma soirée. Et le voila qui débarque._

Elle poussa rapidement un soupire, laissant tomber ses masques d'impassibilité durant deux secondes, affichant une mine déconfite.

* * *

Roy observait la jeune femme depuis tout à l'heure. Son état de fatigue ne passait pas inaperçu et la venue de son partenaire de danse ne semblait pas lui faire grandement plaisir.

_Kain, je crois ?_

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils comprirent de suite qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à se tolérer.

_Parfaitement le type de personne que je ne supporte pas. Le type arrogant et qui ne respecte pas l'avis des autres. Ce n'est pas le type d'hommes que fréquente Riza._

Pas le type d'homme que fréquente Riza, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait après tout ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu sa Riza en dehors de l'armée, ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait le type d'homme de son lieutenant.

\- Salut Riza-chan ! Tu rentres avec moi ? Tu vas quant même pas interrompre leur rendez-vous !

Il avait passé son bras sous celui de la militaire, empêchant ses mouvement et l'avait rabattu contre lui, l'écartant un peu du groupe.

D'accord. Passe encore qu'il s'incruste dans la discussion, mais qu'il prenne Riza et l'emporte comme un simple objet, ça, ça avait le don de l'énerver. Et un Roy en colère, c'est comme une bombe à retardement, ça encaisse un certain temps mais ça fait le double des dégâts lorsque ça explose !

**Roy lui explose donc sa "BIIP" de "BIIP", malheureusement Kain n'en souffre absolument pas et l'attaque tue Louisane, Roy finit en prison et Kain se marie de force avec Riza qui devient folle et finit en hôpital psychiatrique %D !**

**FIN**

**Elle me paraît bien cette fin ! Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**…**

**Rhoo ! On n'a même plus le droit de plaisanter dans ce bas monde ?**

**Et sinon pour le chapitre…**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Que je suis sadique de m'arrêter comme ça ? Ah bon. J'ai pourtant jugé qu'il serait bien de s'arrêter à ce point là, bien que je prévoyais à l'origine aller un peu plus loin dans ce chapitre.**

**Il faut que je précise que le nom de Kain est un nom que j'apprécie. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aimerai faire ami-ami avec ce personnage. Nan. Quant je le met en scène, j'ai juste l'horrible envie de le maltraiter. Le voir crouler sous la torture, pleurer comme un simple nourrisson, me supplier à genoux d'arrêter… ça ne ferait que m'énerver un peu plus. Je suis de tout cœur avec Roy !**

**Je n'ai pas finit de l'utiliser ce petit Kain. Alors, faites vous à cette envie de détruire l'écran de votre ordinateur.**

**Disclamer : L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de détérioration de matériel et d'ordinateur, de souris ou de clavier cassés.**

**Reviews ? *Yeux de merlan frit***


	3. Relations ambiguës

Chapitre 3 :

Le chapitre trois, enfin ! Honnêtement, si il y a bien un truc que j'apprécie pendant les vacances c'est de pouvoirs écrire autant. En période scolaire, c'est un chapitre par mois, environ, mais j'essaierai de publier des One-Shot tout les Week-End et le vendredi après midi (je n'ai pas cours le vendredi à partir de 14 heures).

Je veux vous remercier pour ces reviews car certaines mon signalées des points très utile, comme Neechu qui m'a rappelé que Kain était aussi le prénom de Fuery, aussi, je précise, Fuery et «mon» Kain n'ont rien en commun : l'un est un homme assez innocent et mignon tandis que l'autre, et ben… il ne mérite que des gifles.

xXx

Roy se retenait pour ne pas incendier l'homme qui lui avait prit son lieutenant. Kain… Cet idiot… Comment Louisane avait pu croire qu'il irait un instant avec Riza ?

La jeune femme se débâtit, espérant s'échapper des bras de son camarade de danse. Seulement, celui ci était un peu plus trapu et fort qu'elle. Elle gémit rapidement, protestant qu'elle n'avait pas finit de parler avec Roy et Louisane. Il ne l'écouta pas et entreprit de l'emmener avec lui.

« Il se fait tard, et, tu vois tout aussi bien que moi que nos deux amis ont également envie de prendre congé de nous pour s'occuper de leurs affaires amoureuses ! »

Ses prétextes n'allaient pas pour ravir notre cher colonel qui, sur le point d'aller régler son compte à ce "crétin" fut arrêté par notre chère Louisane. Elle regardait la scène avec des yeux malicieux.

« Kain, tu as raison il se fait tard… Je te confie notre Riza ! »

Les signes qu'elle laissait passer aux travers de son regard ne trompaient pas. Il était clair qu'elle cherchait à caser la jeune femme avec l'homme qui la tenait par l'épaule. Celle ci, d'ailleurs avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait et son amie restait aveugle sur le fait qu'elle détestait Kain.

Roy dévisagea rapidement Louisane, avant de reposer son regard sur Riza, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas agir sans paraître suspect. S'il arrachait

Riza des mains de Roy, alors sa copine, sans aucun doute, pourrait se douter de la relation qui lie les deux collègues, ainsi que ses sentiments. Il décida donc de faire comme de rien n'était, et marcha en compagnie de la jeune fille jusqu'à sa voiture. Il saisit les clefs de celle ci et l'ouvrit, puis s'installa, boucla la ceinture et démarra le moteur. Louisane, de même, s'installa à ses côtés.

« Crois tu vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Riza entre les mains de cet homme ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de l'apprécier…

\- Oh, tu sais, Riza est toujours ainsi, elle se montre rebelle et refuse toute forme d'amour. En vérité, je suis sûre qu'elle craque pour Kain, et celui si s'en est bien aperçu d'ailleurs ! »

À croire qu'elle était vraiment aveugle. Certes, Riza avait tendance à cacher ses sentiments, mais il était clair que celle ci n'appréciait pas cet homme.

« En tout les cas, il est temps qu'elle se trouve un copain ! Depuis que je la connais, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ses conquêtes, m'assurant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par l'amour !

\- Et depuis quant la connais tu ?

\- Depuis 8 ans ! On s'est rencontré pour la première fois à l'audition de chant de Soliana. Je m'en souviens encore parfaitement ! Elle semblait assez froide et stricte, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait tant de potentiel, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle est passée devant le jury, tout le monde s'est tu, comprenant leur erreur ! Ah, ce jour là c'était quelque chose ! »

Louisane souriait a pleine dents. 8 ans… ça faisait long en effet… et Riza n'avait eu aucune relation amoureuse durant toute cette période ? Dire que lui en avait eu au moins 20 ! Il s'arrêta, apercevant l'appartement de la jeune femme. Elle sortit de la voiture et se pencha pour demander une dernière chose a son aman.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? »

Roy tira ses lèvres en un léger sourire. Rien de mieux pour oublier les événements de cette soirée. Il la suivit donc à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et se mit à son aise, retirant sa veste puis la rejoignant sur le lit. Elle se dévêtit de son collant, laissant le brun caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse tout en l'embrassant. Elle posa se main sur le torse musclé de l'homme, déboutonnant chemise, admirant son torse finement sculpté. À son tour, elle retira sa robe, se retrouvant en sous vêtements sur les draps.

Roy la regarda et ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il n'aurait pas du. Sa Riza, allongée à la place de la brune, en sous vêtements de dentelle, ses boucles blondes s'emmêlant sur le drap blanc. Il n'y arrivera pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Il embrassa sa copine et remit sa chemise, puis sa veste.

« Désolé, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à finir pour mon travail demain. »

Il saisit donc la poignée de l'appartement et sorti, laissant Louisane seule sur son lit, dévêtue.

Elle se retourna et regarda le mur adjacent. Elle ne le comprenait pas.

Riza sentait la main de son partenaire de danse lui caresser la cuisse lui arrachant quelques frissons. Elle détestait cette sensation. Elle serrait les dents, priant pour arriver rapidement à son domicile.

Kain était un homme grand et blond avec une force monstrueuse. Il n'avait rien de beau et se montrait détestable en tout point de vue. Il avait toujours ce sourire sûr de lui, et regardait Riza comme s'il était persuadé d'être un grand tombeur et que celle ci était l'une de ses groupies. Elle le détestait vraiment, et pourtant n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la main qui allait de plus en plus vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sa lèvre, à force d'être mordue avait fini par saigner à l'intérieur de sa bouche. La jeune militaire se prit plusieurs fois à répéter le nom du supérieur qu'elle aimait depuis quelques années déjà… Roy, Roy, Roy… Comme si ce dernier allait venir la délivrer du pervers qui la retenait… Elle était bien consciente pourtant qu'à l'heure actuelle ce dernier était trop occupé à jouer dans un lit avec celle qu'elle croyait être sa meilleure amie mais qui n'était même pas fichue de comprendre ses sentiments.

Riza vit alors que la voiture était arrivée près de son appartement, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de sortir et couru jusqu'à son appartement, claquant la porte au nez de Kain et s'enfermant à double tout dans l'appartement sans lui dire un mot. Elle avait eu trop peur que celui ci ne la force.

Elle soupira de soulagement en entendant la voiture démarrer. L'endroit où cet homme l'avait touché la démangeait, aussi décida-t-elle de prendre une douche. Dire que demain il lui faudrait aller travailler…

xXx

Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, mais écrire les actions de Kain m'a dérangée… j'ai envie de le… *censuré* !

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard auprès de ceux qui me suivent, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu !

Je tiens à rappeler que vos reviews m'aident beaucoup dans mes chapitres, et vos conseils me sont précieux alors merci beaucoup !

A propos de la review anonyme sur le premier chapitre : oui, j'ai mis le prix du billet en euros, mais autrement il ne s'agit pas d'un univers alternatif vu que je garde l'univers de FMA. Je ne savais juste pas qu'elle monnaie utiliser et je l'ai mis en euros aussi parce que j'avais une certaine flemme de faire les conversions… oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien…

A bientôt !


End file.
